


喝不到的椰子汁

by Sylviaaaa



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviaaaa/pseuds/Sylviaaaa
Kudos: 2





	喝不到的椰子汁

A大向来以放假早开学早在大学城里闻名，别人学校都昏天黑地哀鸿遍野的复习时，顾元昭已经在家里闲了好几天了。

他刚考完试那天，宁栩说要带他出去玩，可惜由于某些不可抗力未能成行。

宁栩这几天总觉得一道视线盯的他脊背发凉，再加上顾元昭时不时自以为不露痕迹的小声嘀咕，他决定维护自己说一不二的家长形象。

十二月刚开了个头，离节假日也不太近，再加上他本来就存了哄人的心思，想着小孩长这么大没怎么去过南方，宁栩翻翻手机定下了去海南的机票。

玩就好好玩几天，过年的时候人挤人不知道看的什么风景。

在顾元昭第不知道多少次在床上赖唧唧的说想去玩的时候，宁栩掐了一把小孩水灵灵的脸蛋儿，“去去去，收拾收拾明天带你去海边玩几天。”

“真的？”小孩的眼睛一下就亮了起来，抱着宁栩的胳膊问他。顾元昭不犯事的时候属实讨人喜欢，笑起来露出两颗白白的小虎牙。

宁栩抓着机会损他，“小没良心的，出去玩高兴成这样，后槽牙都要露出来了。”

“出去玩不高兴还能挨打的时候高兴吗？”顾元昭刚被收拾过一次，知道宁栩最近惯着他，一高兴就什么话都说出来了。

“记吃不记打的小东西”，宁栩隔着裤子不轻不重的来了那么一下，“赶紧滚吧你，找个登机箱少装点就行了。”

顾元昭头也不回的跑开了，给宁栩留了句欢天喜地的，“我知道啦！”

宁栩光说带他玩，也没说什么时候的飞机。天色暗下来，小孩等的眼睛里都没了神采。

五六点钟的时候，差点以为宁栩哄他的小孩终于被塞进车里，赶在晚高峰前面到了机场。

登机牌上白纸黑字的凤凰机场T2航站楼终于召回了不在状态的顾元昭。

“哥！！我们去三亚啊！三亚！是有新鲜椰子汁有海的三亚啊哥！！”宁栩看着小孩眼角眉梢藏不住的开心，丝毫不怀疑顾元昭下一秒就要扔了箱子扑进自己怀里，心里默默记了一笔小崽子想喝椰子汁的愿望。

但宁老师多少还是要面子，遭不住人来人往的注目礼，无奈的拍了拍顾元昭的脑门儿低声说道，“你小点声，机票都是我订的，我还能不知道去三亚了？”

到底少年心性，激动过后还是挡不住翻涌上来的睡意。过了安检以后，顾元昭像个人体挂件似的挂在宁栩身上，宁栩也乐得照顾这么个半大孩子，妥帖的向空姐要了张毯子给睡得正香的小孩盖好。

六七个小时的飞机落地，三亚已经进了后半夜，带着凉意的海风吹的顾元昭恨不得一头冲进海里感受自然。

当然，不出顾元昭意料的，被揪着衣领子拉回订好的民宿里补觉。

“哥我们什么时候出去啊今天能下海了吧我想喝椰子汁。”

还没被生物钟叫起来的男人万万没有想到，平时九十点钟起床都要嚷嚷着困的人，竟然七点刚过就在自己耳朵边上翻来覆去的碎碎念。

宁栩从被窝里把自己拔出来，眼前的小孩已经穿戴整齐，趴在他面前眼巴巴的看着他。

墨镜T恤人字拖，配上极具假日特色但说不出哪奇怪的半截短裤，离东北大哥就差那么一条金链子，宁栩忍不住在心里嫌弃了一下顾元昭的半吊子审美。

从床头柜上取来自己的眼镜戴好，宁栩从床上坐起来，隐约可见的肌肉线条把小朋友的鼻血都要看出来了。

“我...靠哥你身材这么好吗？”虽然已经跟宁栩做过某些突破距离的事情，但出于雄性动物的通性，顾元昭还是实实羡慕了一把宁栩的流畅线条。

“一边待着去，胆子大了现在”，宁栩把昨晚拿出来的白T套上了身，意味深长的来了一句，“我没得睡，你也别想好了。”

本来伶牙俐齿跟宁栩打着哈哈的顾元昭连带脖颈耳尖都攀上了可疑的红，“大白天的啊哥，你就这么摧残祖国的花朵吗？”

宁栩笑着听他的小朋友嘀嘀咕咕，虽然不太能看明白他说的是什么，但上扬的嘴角却把他的心事暴露无遗。

九点来钟的时候，宁老师看着顾元昭乖乖吃了早饭，搭着他的肩膀晃晃悠悠去了离民宿不远的沙滩。

“我去买点东西，你差不多做点准备活动再下去知道吗？”虽然顾元昭会游泳，但没怎么在海里游过，宁栩还是忍不住提了一句。

宁栩觉得顾元昭此时像极了逢年过节关心他人生大事的叔伯们，装模作样的拍了拍他的肩，“小栩，我知道了。”

“哥劝你收敛点，昭昭”，以牙还牙这一招在他们两个绑定之后被宁栩用的炉火纯青。

宁栩看着顾元昭吃瘪的样子心情大好，转身去给小孩买他心心念念的椰子汁，选择性忽略了顾元昭在他背后张扬舞爪的动作。

可惜他从来就不是什么听话的人，随便抻了几下关节就下了水。

浅海已经被阳光晒透，顾元昭上一秒还沉浸在海水温暖的怀抱里，下一秒就感受到了小腿肌肉传来的抽搐。

睡眠不足草率热身的恶果把疼痛和慌乱塞进了大脑，不小心一汪苦涩的海水顺着鼻腔进肺，呛的顾元昭直往下沉。

宁栩手里捧着两颗汁水丰盈的椰子回来，到处找不到顾元昭的影子。他放下手里的东西往海里看去，却发现不远处的沙滩上围了一圈人。

他本来以为顾元昭多半是在那看热闹，走近了却看见他找不见的小孩就被围在了中间，呲牙咧嘴的按着腿肚上的肌肉。

原本密密麻麻围着人的圈子被撕开了道缺口，顾元昭抬头呆愣愣的看见宁栩进来，他最近明显感觉犯错的时候宁栩不爱搭理他，还是不死心的往枪口上撞。小心翼翼的试探着来人的脾气，“哥...”。

宁栩看着他的动作就知道这人没把自己的嘱咐当回事，脸色显而易见的黑了下来。但又不能丢下人不管，他走到小孩面前垂了眼睛淡淡的问道，“我们回去，自己能站起来吗？”

顾元昭抻了抻腿，摇摇晃晃的从沙滩上站了起来。宁栩看他站起来都实属勉强，轻不可闻的叹了口气，弯下身子拍拍自己的肩回头说，“上来吧我的少爷，背你回去。”

顾元昭胳膊环着宁栩的脖颈，如果不知道待会宁旭打算干什么的话，他可能真就要沉浸在终于开窍的宁栩带给他的温情里。

回了民宿，宁栩把背了一路的小孩扔到床上，反复跟顾元昭确定了腿上确实无碍之后，转头去了浴室。

走的时候也没有想到顾元昭出来玩也能闹出幺蛾子，在浴室转了一圈，一时之间到处都找不到趁手的工具。

顾元昭看他两手空空的走回来，差点以为宁栩要把这页给他翻过去。

心情还没明媚起来，宁栩把他还没干透的泳裤扯了下来，把顾元昭抱起来挪到了膝上，下一秒，宽大的手掌就拍在了顾元昭白嫩嫩的臀肉上。

骨节分明的手掌打起人来的时候跟其他工具比起来也惶不多让，一左一右的来回敲打着。

顾元昭倒是知道自己得挨顿打，这个程度远没比他想象的严重。伏在宁栩腿上的时候，除了低低的吸气声以外，竟是一反常态的没叫喊出来。

此时被抱下来站在宁栩腿中间，也只是红了脸不好意思的站着，两只手都不知道往哪放，有一下没一下的摸着身后微微发烫的臀面。

“安全第一知道吗？告诉你好好热身再下去”，宁栩换了副教书匠的口气，把小孩别别扭扭的身子扳正接着说，“我不在就下水，真出了事我跟谁交代？”

顾元昭感觉到宁栩就此要放过他，说起话也没了顾忌，“那我这不是也没什么事嘛，周围那么多人呢...”

话说到一半顾元昭就意识到自己可能说了什么不该说的话，越到后面声音越小。

听着小孩不知好歹的话头，宁栩掐着顾元昭后脖子就把人又按回了腿上问他，“你再说一遍我听听？”

其实刚才宁栩没想为难他，好不容易出来玩，也不好意思给顾元昭留下些什么惨痛的回忆，等到两团软肉都铺上了粉红就收了手。

这会他算是知道了宁栩刚才料理他有多放水。施了力的手掌又落下来，叠在刚才的粉红臀肉上，突兀的浮上来一个大红色的掌印。

顾元昭在清脆依旧的巴掌声中放弃抵抗，抱着宁栩的腰没脸没皮的求饶。

宁栩并没用几分力，比这严重的打顾元昭也常挨，偏偏这次喊的像宁栩要打到他皮开肉绽似的。

向来宁栩收拾他的时候不爱讲话，今天让小崽子一声声的喊得脑袋都大了两圈。“知道错了没？”，宁栩低下身子歪着脑袋好脾气的问他

顾元昭悔得肠子都青了，恨不得找个拉链把自己嘴巴缝上。“哥我再不乱说话了！别打了...嘶”，在他身后添颜色的人心疼他，他心知肚明，扯着嗓子跟宁栩不住的服软。

“就他娘的离谱，这手怎么感觉比家里那把戒尺还硬”，小孩头一回挨打的时候还有心思想别的，一刻不停地在心里小声埋汰他宁哥。

宁栩满意的捏了捏薄薄肿起来一层的软肉，在顾元昭后背拍了拍，“起来”。

小孩赖唧唧的蹭进爱人怀里，搂着脖子在宁栩唇上咬了一下，“我就随口一说，你又欺负我。”

“我欺负你？”，宁栩托在他身后的手捏了把小孩带着热度的臀尖，不出意料的听见顾元昭在他耳边低低抽气的忍痛声。

“刚才的问题解决了，咱们聊聊早上扰人好梦的事？”，他逗着怀里的小孩正觉得有趣得紧，接着说，“记不记得我早上跟你说什么？”

顾元昭想起他早上那句，“他没得睡自己也别想好了的”威胁话，耳根子都热了起来。

“青天白日的你羞不...唔”，话还没有说完，宁栩的唇舌就追了上来，堵住了他没说完的那半句话。一吻既毕，两个人唇边都留下了几道极显暧昧的银线。

顾元昭又被挪回了床上，他这副被快感包围眼角带泪轻咬着嘴唇的样子向来为宁栩所钟爱。还没有模糊的视线看着宁栩低着头从颈项吻到他的乳尖。

骨节分明的手裹了些凉凉的东西就探向他身后，直到穴口渐渐放松下来，宁栩才试探着伸进了两个指节，在里面不断的搅动着。等到穴口微微打开，又一根手指伸了进去，只动了几下停下了手里的动作。

“青天白日的...应该干什么？”

“青天白日的...嗯...”，虽然顾元昭很想硬气一回，却无奈被人一把火烧遍全身，勾着宁栩的脖子在他耳边压低了声音说，“应该...应该干我”

谁看见自己心爱的人因为自己情动还能无动无衷？

宁栩把人翻过去，顾元昭也通晓他的心意跪伏在床上。手指被抽走，坚硬火热的东西取而代之，把原本要被拉长的呻吟声撞得支离破碎。

身下这人的敏感地方宁栩知道的一清二楚，两只手扣住他的腰身，不停的撞着他最敏感的那点。小孩哑着声音求他，“宁栩你他妈轻点…嗯啊…你…你慢点……慢点……啊…”。

他看见手底下这人翘起的肉团儿又来了兴致，“啪”的一声在他屁股上拍了不轻不重的一下。宁栩带着喘开口说道，“今天饶你一回，再敢乱说话你别想这么混过去。”

小崽子本来还想再跟人硬刚一会，又被一下下清脆的巴掌拍打的低了头，老老实实的认了错。

宁栩低头看了看自己手下的肉团气血翻涌，忍不住按着他的腰大开大合的抽动起来，屋里交合的水声听得顾元昭浑身的皮肤都泛了红。原本跪在床上的双腿软下来，整个人都倒在了床上。

他被折磨的快要失了神，残存的那些理智也都被撞的不知道丢到了哪去，只想在上下沉浮的海里捞一根救命的稻草，“哥...呜宁栩...你抱着我...”

宁栩哪能听得小孩这么软乎乎的语调，把人翻过来抱在怀里，肌肤相亲间，顾元昭感觉正在身体里进出的东西又涨大了几分。

迷糊不清的时候，顾元昭感觉宁栩柔软的嘴唇在他眉角鼻尖处一下一下的啄吻着，与那人身下凶狠的动作大相径庭。

“哥...哥...”，身底下的人又出了声，宁栩最听不得这人带着哭声跟他说话，低头温温柔柔的问他，“怎么了宝贝儿？”

“哥你别吊着我了...我受不住了...”

一句话足够敲碎宁栩所有的清醒克制，他把手指插进顾元昭的指缝里，身下的速度又快了几分。就着十指相扣的动作，宁栩一口气把微烫的液体尽数浇在了顾元昭体内。

宁栩翻身躺下，把还没回过神儿的顾元昭搂进怀里，手摸着他脑后被汗湿的头发，“你可吓坏我了宝贝儿。”

太阳偏西，天色渐暗，每天都吹着温柔海风的地方与往常并无什么两样。只是沙滩遮阳伞底下的小桌子上，多了两颗汁水依然丰盈的椰子。

顾元昭把脑袋往他颈窝里钻，抱得宁栩满怀欢喜。


End file.
